Mi debilidad
by KYTH-Tawsuna
Summary: Notas y pensamientos de una chica que conoce a Harry en Hogwarts. Tiene la misión de protegerlo. Quién es esta chica?


_Para mi amiga Lulu, que seguirá siendo fan de __Harry Potter hasta el final._

_A ti éste fic del niño que nos unió._

* * *

01 – 08

Archivo del Departamento de Misterios

Ministerio de Magia

"_Esa chica parece no tener ninguna debilidad"_

Esas palabras las escuchaba muy seguido cuando estaba resguardando Hogwarts, por orden del Ministerio de Magia. Ahora que el profesor Dumbledore no estaba, el Ministerio temía por la seguridad de aquella escuela, que albergaba al mismísimo Harry Potter, a quién yo creía un verdadero estorbo para el mundo mágico. Siempre metiéndose en problemas.

Sin embargo, yo estaba prácticamente fuera de la vida de aquel chico, y con la reciente amenaza que representaba Voldemort en la comunidad mágica, era necesario proteger el Colegio Hogwarst de Magia y Hechicería. Pero por más vigilancia que se tuviera, se necesitaba un espía en aquella escuela, una persona que conviviera con los estudiantes y estuviera al tanto de ellos sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de que eran vigilados por uno semejante.

El Ministerio de Magia, decidió que era buena idea infiltrar a un espía dentro de aquella institución. Alguien con el carácter y fuerza para no temerle a cualquiera suceso inesperado que pudiera suceder. Además, de ser alguien que pudiera estar en constante contacto con los alumnos, pero no tanto como el nivel de aquel chico famoso… simplemente, un estudiante común y corriente, quién no llamase la atención.

La persona fue elegida, y teniendo apenas diez y siete años cumplidos, del Departamento de Misterios, talentosa pero joven en experiencia, escogida de entre todos los aurores jóvenes, Namie Koishikawa se infiltró en Hogwarts, con ayuda de la profesora McGonagall, para formar parte de las tantas estudiantes de intercambio que se aceptaban cada determinado tiempo en aquella escuela.

Esa chica, soy yo.

En toda mi estancia en Hogwarts, no recuerdo haber tenido qué soportar alguna grosería, solo si hablo de las casa de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y por supuesto, Gryffindor, donde al principio se decidió que había sido asignada, pero para hacer mi traslado menos sospechoso y que pasara más desapercibida, fui asignada a Hufflepuff. Los Slytherin era la única casa que puedo decir que actuó con hostilidad hacia mí.

FLASH BACK

_-¿Has visto a la chica nueva?- preguntó Hermione que estaba mirando a Koishikawa en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Muchas chicas estaban a su alrededor, hablando y riendo con ella_

_-Claro que la hemos visto, Hermione. Se presentó ante toda la escuela en la ceremonia de bienvenida; es obvio que la vimos- contestó Ron restándole interés a la chica de cabellos negros y lacios que se había sonrojado por algún comentario halagador de parte de un chico de Ravenclaw que había llegado a la mesa_

_-Me parece muy linda- dijo Hermione sonriendo y volviendo a su desayuno_

_-¿De dónde? Es como cualquier otra chica- contestó Harry pensando que era la primera vez que Hermione hablaba así de una chica_

_-Bueno, no será tan linda como Cho, Harry… pero sinceramente debes aceptar que es linda- contestó Hermione pensando que los chicos eran incorregibles y que seguramente, nunca los entendería. Sobre todo a aquellos dos_

_-… Quizás… No es algo que me interese, Hermione_

_Mientras que en la mesa de Hufflepuff, las chicas se habían dedicado a seguir con sus pláticas matutinas antes de ir a clases._

_Namie fingía estar escuchándolas, pero dentro de su cabeza solo existía una cosa: Proteger el Colegio a como diera lugar… y si eso significaba encarar a Voldemort, entonces estaría dispuesta a dar su vida cumpliendo con su trabajo._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

A menudo que los días pasaban, encontraba cada día más formas de que los mortífagos pudieran entrar en el colegio. Solo esperaba que un alumno nunca tuviera qué encararlos… al menos no estando yo cerca.

Lo que más me molestaba era tener qué estudiar lo que ya sabía, pero era necesario. Los alumnos no podían sospechar de mí, y es que ya era demasiada sospecha de parte del trío maravilla de Hogwarts, que parecía que habían averiguado algo sobre mí. El profesor Snape me había sugerido la poción Veritaseum, decía que así me sacaría de dudas y quizás, podría molestarlos un poco, pero… tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar antes que molestar al trío de héroes de Hogwarts.

Las constantes declaraciones de los chicos de los diferentes grados y casas estaban comenzando a fastidiarme. Y es que el ser de diferente raza y dialecto, no es para impresionarse y decir que se enamoraron de mí… simplemente… Da igual.

FLASH BACK

_-¡Oh… Sumimasen!- dijo Namie al ver que había tropezado con alguien por andar apresurada por perseguir una sombra en las tinieblas, cerca de los dormitorios de la casa Gryffindor_

_Aunque el solo decir perdón le pareció extraño, y más extraño era haberse topado con una persona a altas horas de la noche, cuando se suponía que nadie más tenía qué estar despierto._

_-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Namie cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo_

_Sin embargo, aquella persona no contestó… o mejor dicho, la nada no contestó._

_Sacó su varita y apuntó a la nada, pero su experiencia le decía que no podía estar descubierta de todas partes si su enemigo era invisible. Debía hacer algo y rápido, porque tratándose de un mortígafo, los resultados podrían ser desastrosos. No solo para ella, sino para toda la escuela._

_Hizo un ágil movimiento con su varita, y sin pronunciar palabra, un haz de luz aguamarina se desplegó por todo su alrededor, chocando contra algo que salió volando por los aires, estrellándose con una pared lejana._

_Namie corrió hasta donde estaba aquel bulto que ahora era negro y al lado de él, una capa que tenía el revés rojo._

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí¡Ya deberías estar dormido!- reprendió Namie haciendo que Harry se levantara a la fuerza_

_-Lo mismo te digo a ti¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry pensando en cómo se salvaría esa vez_

_Namie siempre le había parecido el tipo de chica hipócrita, que era amable con todos, y como Hermione, una sabelotodo. Intentaba topársela las menos veces que fueran posibles, y cada que se veían, notaba que ella le desviaba la mirada, como si el solo hecho de verlo la perturbara._

_-¿Qué te parece que hago?- preguntó Namie pensando rápidamente en alguna cuartada para que no fuera descubierta su verdadera identidad en el colegio y menos por el chico que era objeto de todos los rumores_

_-Lo mismo que yo: buscas algo- contestó Harry recogiendo su capa invisible_

"_No es tan tonto como creía, aunque no se ha de imaginar qué busco…", pensó Namie muy divertida._

_-Exacto- esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y después continúo- Ahora si me disculpas, me estás retrasando_

_-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- preguntó Harry mirando a todas partes, esperando que nadie los escuchara_

_-Será mejor que te vayas, Potter. Yo haré lo mismo. Podrían encontrarnos y de ahí…- Namie hizo una seña con su dedo sobre su cuello, indicándole que serían alumnos muertos si llegaban a encontrarlos deambulando por los pasillos_

_Aunque todo aquello era actuado. Namie sabía que aunque su apatía por Harry era bastante, no podía demostrarla. Debía engañarlo a como diera lugar, si es que no quería despertar más sospechas de las que ya tenía._

_-Snape no está lejos de aquí- dijo Harry sacando el mapa del merodeador_

_-Entonces vete- contestó Namie pensando que tenía poco tiempo de ahuyentarlo_

_-Te acompañaré. Si te vas sola, es posible que te atrapen- Harry comenzó a preparar la capa para meterse a ella con Namie_

_-¿Estás loco¡No puedo mostrarte la entrada a Hufflepuff!_

_-¡Demonios!_

_Harry observó que Snape estaba subiendo precisamente las escaleras del piso donde estaban ambos y lo único que pudo pensar, fue en cubrir a Namie con ella lo más rápido posible, antes de que Snape los descubriera._

_-¿Qué haces, baka!- preguntó Namie observando cómo Harry se quedaba fuera de la capa invisible_

_Los dos eran demasiado grandes para entrar en ella, por lo que una sola persona sería la que se salvara._

_-¿Quién está ahí!- la voz pastosa de Snape se acercaba junto con un haz de luz azul_

_-¡Harry, corre!- susurró Namie sabiendo los antecedentes y la fama que tenía Harry para meterse en problemas_

_-Vete…- susurró Harry cuando quiso retroceder y se topó con ella- Eres estudiante de traslado¿no? Estás en periodo de prueba todavía, si te descubren metiéndote en problemas, tendrás qué regresar¿cierto?_

_-¿Eh?..._

_Eso era cierto, pero ella era un caso especial. No podían hacerla regresar porque era parte de la guardia del castillo. Pero tampoco podía decírselo a Harry, y eso era algo que estaba desesperada por explicar, solo porque no castigaran a aquel Gryffindor que intentaba salvarla._

_-¡Potter!_

_-No…- Namie susurró intentando pensar qué podía hacer para sacar a Harry de aquel aprieto, pero ya estaba dentro de la capa invisible… ¿cómo iba a explicar aquello?_

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter! Ésta vez estás en graves problemas… a éstas horas de la noche- Snape esbozó una sonrisa divertida que Namie pudo observar a través de la capa_

_Harry no respondió. No podía responder y tampoco podía decirle cómo es que había llegado a aquel lugar solo… burlando a Pevees._

_Namie no podía echarse la culpa tampoco. La cosa no tendría sentido si decía que había encontrado a Harry husmeando a altas horas de la noche… ¿cómo explicaría que estaba dentro de la capa? Se le ocurrían muchas cosas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente convincente para Snape._

_Desesperada por encontrar alguna justificación para salvar a Harry, observó cómo Snape se lo llevaba a jalones del brazo, en dirección por donde había llegado._

_Dio algunos pasos para alcanzarlos, pero… sabía que cada segundo que perdía escondida, era un segundo que no ayudaba en nada a una justificación, y las ideas se le estaban terminando._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sinceramente, aquella acción del _niño que vivió_ me dejó sorprendida. No pensé que él fuera a salvarme sin importarle que siempre lo viera con desprecio. Sabía que él se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Sabía que eran demasiado obvias mis miradas evasivas hacia él, pero… es que no podía evitarlo. En realidad, no me parecía del todo admirable aquel chico, salvo aquella noche que me ayudó, sin titubear y sin esperar una respuesta sobre el por qué me encontraba en aquella situación. Claro que no tardó en preguntar qué hacía aquella noche.

El problema lo resolví con una mentirilla piadosa, y así fue como comencé a entablar conversación con Harry Potter. No teníamos ninguna clase juntos, salvo Herbología, pero era más que suficiente.

Me di cuenta de que el trío maravilla sabía más detalles de los que me gustaría que cualquier civil mágico supiera, y yo tenía qué actuar como si todo lo que decían, fuera nuevo para mí. Quizás estando con ellos, sería la mejor forma de enterarme de todo lo extraño que sucedía en el colegio… por alguna razón, ellos siempre tenían mejor información que la misma Rita Skeeter.

Los pasillos por la noche cada vez eran más inseguros, y debido a mi reporte de inseguridad en los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, se dobló la seguridad en el castillo en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, muchos tenían miedo de morir.

En el Ministerio de Magia no quedaba valentía. Con la muerte de Dumbledore, muchos se habían vuelto cobardes y pensaban que sin el gran mago que una vez pudo hacer temblar a Lord Voldemort, todos estaríamos perdidos, y que ningún niño con una cicatriz en la cabeza iba a hacer la diferencia. Pero muchos se equivocaban. Al igual que yo me había equivocado con él.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, iba descubriendo que Harry se buscaba problemas, pero que la mayoría del tiempo, los problemas lo buscaban. Sin embargo, lo que más me impresionaba, era la madurez con que Harry se enfrentaba a cosas que no tenía por qué, y más que nada, buscaba la manera de proteger las cosas que quería. Era… realmente un chico valiente y firme, aunque muchas veces se desmoronara con tanta facilidad, que me hacía sentir escalofríos.

FLASH BACK

_-Parece que la seguridad en el castillo cada vez es más… fuerte…- dijo Harry mirando por una ventana, cerca de la Sala Común de Gryffindor_

_-Es obvio. Después del aviso que dio la profesora McGonagall sobre la intrusión de un mortífago…- era cierto, McGonagall había avisado, pero quién había encarado a ese mortífago había sido Namie, cosa que nadie sabía_

_-Me sorprende que el Ministerio no haya cerrado ya la escuela- comentó Hermione haciendo una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro, y todos sabían qué quería decir aquella mueca: Hermione sospechaba más de la cuenta_

_-Faltan pocos meses para que el año escolar termine. Puede ser esa la razón- comentó Namie pensando que la verdadera razón era que para atrapar a Voldemort, Hogwarts debía estar abierta y además, era el mejor lugar para vigilar a Harry_

_-Dumbledore no haría algo así…- comentó Ron suspirando_

_-Me sorprende que McGonagall lo permita- agregó Hermione pensando que el asunto era aún más enredoso_

_-Son magos expertos. Supongo que saben lo que hacen- dijo Namie intentando distraerlos, pero era inútil. Los había llegado a conocer al extremo de saber, que cuando una idea se les metía en la cabeza, no la dejaban hasta descubrir la verdad_

_-Opino igual que Hermione: Todo esto es muy extraño- dijo Harry con un tono algo tenebroso_

_-Tú estás muy tranquila sabiendo todo lo que pasa…- dijo Ron insinuando que Namie sabía algo_

_-Confío en la profesora y en el Ministerio, eso es todo, Ron_

_-Una vez confíe en ellos… y solamente se volvieron en mi contra, diciendo que estaba loco- contestó Harry recordando aquél horrible quinto grado_

_Namie recordaba aquellos detalles, y no es que ella pensara igual que el Ministerio en ese tiempo, pero no había estado de acuerdo con que lo divulgara a toda la comunidad mágica, ya que había creado un caos. Pero conociéndolo ahora, solamente podía decir que Harry tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado con Fudge, después de todo, nadie había tenido la misma experiencia que él._

_-Namie¿cómo tomaron la noticia allá en Japón?- preguntó Hermione intentando olvidar el tema… aunque aquella pregunta no era siempre la adecuada_

_-Pues…- Namie lo recordaba- Simplemente actuaron como Fudge. La gente de Japón… no le gusta mucho ver realidades crudas¿saben? Si dices lo que piensas y está en contra de los ideales japoneses… es como si fueras un indeseable_

_-O sea que no fue nada diferente a acá- dijo Ron pensando que aunque estuvieran separados por miles de kilómetros, Harry había sido un loco_

_-El Ministerio es a nivel mundial. Nada se le escapa_

_-Este año no se acabará sin que algo malo ocurra- comentó Harry al ver pasar a una chicas de Ravenclaw muy divertidas, comentando quién sabe qué cosas sobre la clase de Aritmancia_

_-No digas eso, Harry…- pidió Hermione preocupada_

_-Es lo que pasa cada año… y ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados_

_Harry comenzó a caminar para despejar su mente de las ideas que en aquel momento y con aquella plática estaban surgiendo en su cabeza. Su tono de voz había sido tan desanimado y desesperanzado, que Ron y Hermione quedaron preocupados._

_Namie había visto deprimido a Harry, pero cada vez era peor. El mes de Junio se acercaba y podía notar que él cada vez estaba más demacrado del rostro y parecía pedir ayuda con tan solo la expresión del mismo. La tenía, pero… algo le decía, que Harry se estaba dando por vencido en una batalla que ya llevaba toda su vida._

_-Él no pidió esto…- comentó Hermione preocupada, mirando a su amigo retirarse, con las manos en los bolsillos, pero con la cabeza en alto, intentando esconder su preocupación y su miedo de un final trágico_

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK

No cambiaron en ningún momento las ideas que tenía sobre Harry, solo que al igual que Hermione, pensaba que lo que le ocurría no lo merecía y que tampoco había pedido una vida así.

De mí dependía que Harry estuviera a salvo. La profesora McGonagall me había pedido que cada que terminaran mis clases, buscara al trío para no separarme de ellos por ningún motivo, y si en determinado caso que Hermione y Ron estuvieran separados de él, que buscara a Harry, no importaba qué.

Y así lo hice.

Las órdenes de la profesora McGonagall me llevaron a complicaciones, donde casi toda la escuela aseguraba que me gustaba Harry y que solamente lo buscaba para pasar todo el tiempo con él y coquetearle. No era esa mi misión. No fui enviada a Hogwarts para hacerme novia de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, mi misión era algo que nadie sabía y que posiblemente pocos entenderían.

Harry tenía más admiradoras de las que yo podía imaginarme y con el tiempo, hasta mis propias compañeras de Hufflepuff comenzaron a ignorarme. Esa situación no me agradaba. No estaba bien. Había sido enviada para estar en constante contacto con los alumnos, no para ser repelida por ellos por chismes baratos y amoríos.

Varias veces me quejé con la profesora McGonagall, pero argumentó que por el momento, Harry era la pieza clave en todo este asunto de Voldemort. Si le pasaba algo, podría recaer en mí la responsabilidad.

No vi otra solución más que hablar directamente con el ministro de magia…

FLASH BACK

_-Koishikawa, fuiste enviada a Hogwarts por tu talento mágico y experiencia en el campo como lo que calificamos como: Guardaespaldas de primer nivel. No vengas a decirme, que no puedes con una situación de celos conflictivos en el colegio y con tus mismas compañeras de casa- reprendió el ministro, que estaba fumando su pipa_

_-No niego eso, señor. Pero fui asignada para proteger el colegio, no para que se me involucrara con Harry Potter. ¡Esto es ridículo! Todas mis compañeras piensan que estoy con él y por eso me odian- Namie no entendía siquiera cuál era el problema con ellas_

_-Koishikawa, sino eres capaz de llevar a cabo la misión que te asignamos, entonces tendremos que disponer de tus servicios y degradarte…_

_-¡Pero, señor…!_

_-¡Eres una bruja de alto nivel¡Es absurdo que vengas a quejarte de problemas de adolescentes! Nuestra prioridad ahora, es proteger el colegio, pero aún más prioritario es proteger la vida de ese chico… ¿Has comprendido?_

_-… Sí… señor…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Pensé en aquellos momentos que estaba comenzándome a aterrar por una situación que por el momento no debería de tener tanta importancia. El final del año escolar se acercaba y eso quería decir que pronto sucedería algo. Las cosas no se calmaban y cada vez la marea de problemas acababa con el rompe olas, que eran los guardias del colegio.

Era impresionante cómo los guardias del colegio cada día estaban más demacrados. No era suficiente la seguridad. Quizás los alumnos no lo notaran, pero yo sí podía verlo. Era evidente que los mortífagos sabían a quién atacar, ya que a ella no le había tocado toparse con alguno desde hacía meses.

Cualquiera sería el día y sentía que Hogwarts cada vez estaba más desprotegida.

FLASH BACK

_Harry se encontraba mirando a uno de los aurores que estaban resguardando la puerta a los terrenos de la escuela. Algo de él le llamaba mucho la atención, sobre todo su rostro. Se peguntaba, por qué todos los aurores debían estar lisiados. Pero su respuesta llegó insultándolo, ya que era obvio que los duelos con los mortífagos debían ser lo suficientemente duros para dejarlos con ese aspecto._

_-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos_

_-No… no, nada- contestó Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa_

_-No es gentil ver de ese modo a la gente que ha quedado lisiada de alguna parte de su cuerpo- dijo Namie con una sonrisa de angustia hacia aquel auror_

_Lo conocía, y sabía por qué había quedado de ese modo._

_-Lo siento…- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza avergonzado_

_Namie sonrió. Cada que lo hacía, Harry pensaba que esa sería la última vez que vería la sonrisa de aquella chica, que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en su amiga. No le gustaba la idea de que quizás podría ser de las últimas veces que la viera sonriéndole, porque sabía que Lord Voldemort podía llegar en cualquier momento… y fuera cual fuese el resultado, estaba decidido a proteger a aquella chica que siempre estaba dispuesta a regalarle una sonrisa. La sonrisa que siempre le brindaba la esperanza de no desanimarse cada que pensaba en el día prometido._

_Sabía por qué pensaba todas esas cosas. Se había enamorado de aquella niña de traslado, pero no pensaba decírselo. No quería mortificarla con sus sentimientos, porque quizás ella no sintiera lo mismo, o si lo hacía… quizás ella sintiera lo mismo y… si todo salía mal… No quería ser él quién le hiciera daño._

_-Hey, Potter…- dijo Namie adelantándose a la salida- Vamos a caminar¿neh? Hace un día perfecto para dar una vuelta- otra sonrisa salió de aquellos labios que tantas veces había fantaseado besar_

_-Seguro…- Harry se emparejó y salieron juntos a los terrenos de Hogwarts, mirando el brillante sol sobre sus cabezas, y sintiendo el viento rozar sus túnicas delicadamente_

_Caminando al lado de aquella chica, sentía que no era necesario decirle lo que sentía. Era suficiente con verla junto a él, en aquellos momentos donde tenía miedo de un futuro que se negaba a aceptar. Sabía que alguien tendría qué morir, y desde que conoció a Voldemort, se había hecho a la idea de que tendría qué ser él._

_Sus manos se rozaron, y Namie volteó con Harry para volver a esbozarle una sonrisa. Sonrisa que él le devolvió mirándola con ternura._

_Por su mente cruzaba una pregunta: "¿Cómo llegué a quererte tanto?". Pero ese tipo de preguntas no tenían respuesta. Era difícil contar el tiempo cuando se trataba de enamorarse… solamente pasaba. Aunque temía una cosa… temía que un día, su corazón se no se fuera a aguantar…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Miento si digo que mi corazón no comenzaba a latir fuertemente cuando Harry me sonreía. Sabía que dentro de él había tanto agobio y melancolía, que no podía dejar de sonreírle también. Era una forma de hacerlo sentir apoyado, pero con el tiempo… con solo verlo… con solo ver sus ojos, la sonrisa era espontánea. Me sentía feliz de verlo, y estoy segura de que él también sentía esas cosas por mí.

No voy a negarlo, y puesto que esto es para el archivo del Ministerio y se me prohíbe mentir al respecto, tendré qué decirlo abiertamente: Me enamoré de Harry Potter. Nadie puede saber a ciencia cierta cuándo se enamora uno, solamente sucede y es un sentimiento que te cambia por dentro.

Sabía que estaba fallando en mi misión, pero… ¿acaso teniendo sentimientos por él, no me haría cumplir el objetivo principal que era protegerlo a él¿No me ataría a ese objetivo?

El ministro tenía razón, quizás era mejor que me sustituyeran a seguir en la misión, pero ahora era yo la que estaba terca en no retirarse. No iba a hacerlo, porque cuando uno quiere a una persona, la cuida, no importando qué.

No dejé de ser una niña después de todo. Y miento si digo que hubo muchas veces que quise decirle la verdad, pero… mi ética no me lo permitía. Se volvería un caos si decía la verdad. No podía hacerlo y eso era algo que me impedía también, decirle mis sentimientos abiertamente. No me sentía merecedora de poder hacerlo si estaba mintiéndole.

FLASH BACK

_-Harry… ¿qué harás después de Hogwarts?- preguntó Namie arrojando una piedra al lago_

_-Si es que logro graduarme…- Harry se acercó a ella y la imitó- No lo sé. No me he molestado en pensar en eso…_

_-… ¿Piensas que… vas a morir?- le dolía cada que Harry hablaba sobre el asunto y lo trataba de un modo tan pesimista… era como escucharlo anhelar aquello_

_-No quiero morir- contestó Harry suspirando_

_Dentro de ese suspiro, Namie pudo entender que Harry tenía mucho miedo, y no lo culpaba. Era obvio que cualquiera en su sano juicio lo tendría. Sin embargo, escuchar así al chico que tanto había escuchado que era valiente e inteligente, la hacía sentirse verdaderamente decepcionada._

_-No vas a morir…- contestó Namie por fin, pensando que de ninguna manera ella fallaría en su misión_

_-No lo puedes asegurar, Namie…- contestó Harry con una sonrisa_

_-¡De mi cuenta corre que no morirás!- Namie alzó la voz por la de Harry_

_-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Harry desconcertado_

_-¡No¿qué demonios estás diciendo tú!- estaba dispuesta a hacer entender a Harry que con aquella actitud no llegaría a ningún lado salvo cumplir los caprichos del Señor Tenebroso: Matarlo- Desde que te conozco no haces otra cosa más que lamentarte. ¡Sino quieres morir, demuéstralo y deja de pensar lo contrario¡Con esa mentalidad, solamente lograrás que te maten!_

_-Namie…_

_-Cuando alguien lucha por su vida… No dice las tonterías que tú…- Harry pudo notar en los ojos de Namie, a parte de lágrimas, una profunda decepción y coraje- Me decepcionas, Harry…_

_Namie le dirigió una última chispa de preocupación para pasar de nuevo a la decepción y después, voltearle el rostro para irse de aquel lugar. Tenía suficiente de lamentos. Solo la hacían sentir que había estado perdiendo el tiempo, intentando salvar a alguien que se había resignado a vivir._

_La hacía enojar. Ese tipo de pensamientos y actitudes la hacían enojar al grado de soltar lágrimas. No estaba dispuesta a proteger a alguien que solamente se lamentaba, y eso se lo dejaría en claro a la profesora y al ministro. Se había acabado su paciencia y dejaría de proteger a un niño llorica que no valoraba que vieran por su seguridad._

_Harry por su parte, sintió aquellas palabras de Namie como verdaderas agujas en su corazón. No estaba dispuesto, tampoco preparado, para recibir un rechazo de ella. No estaba preparado para no verla sonreírle de nuevo… y tampoco quería volver a escucharla decir, que estaba decepcionada de él._

_Lo había hecho reaccionar. Ella tenía razón. Ron y Hermione también se lo habían dicho. Se estaba dejando vencer por algo a lo que podía dar guerra. Tenía miedo, era cierto, pero el miedo no era una opción para comportarse como un cobarde y llorón. Sino quería morir, tenía qué demostrarlo, como decía Namie._

_Rápidamente, dando tumbos, corrió para alcanzarla. Y no tuvo problemas, ya que la decepcionada chica apenas había caminado pesadamente unos cuantos metros. No se le escaparía. La haría decir que estaba orgullosa de él. Quizás no en ese preciso momento, pero sabía que algún día lo escucharía de sus labios._

_-¡Namie!- llamaba Harry, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. No iba a escuchar a alguien que estaba haciendo de sus esfuerzos, algo inútil- ¡Espera, por favor¡Namie!_

_Se detuvo. Namie decidió concederle unas cuantas palabras más antes de decirle que se fuera al demonio y que no volviera a buscarla más. Que pediría el traslado de regreso a Japón, y que ojalá no tuviera una muerte dolorosa._

_-Namie…_

_-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella con tono áspero_

_-… Yo…- Harry apenas podía organizar sus pensamientos y lo que quería decir- Lo lamento…_

_-Bien. No solo me lo tienes qué decir a mí, sino a todas las personas que has hecho que se preocupen por tu estúpida actitud- contestó Namie sin siquiera mirarlo_

_-¡No, espera!- le tomó la muñeca cuando se dio cuenta de que ella comenzaría a caminar de nuevo- Namie, por favor no te vayas. En verdad, lo siento mucho. No quería hacerte daño y… yo no…_

_-Nunca piensas en eso…_

_-Y yo no quiero que me dejes de sonreír…_

_-¿Eh?- Namie se sonrojó con aquel comentario, pero al mismo tiempo le desconcertó, así que se giró con él y mirándolo a los ojos, le preguntó:- ¿Que no quieres que deje de… sonreírte?_

_-Sí… es que…- Harry se sonrojó y ella sabía lo que podía venir después, si es que lo dejaba continuar, así que debía desviar la conversación sino quería escuchar una declaración, porque en aquellos momentos estaba vulnerable_

_-Harry…- Namie habló con un tono más serio, para acabar con el ambiente de romanticismo que Harry había creado- si tú no quieres salvarte, entonces nadie podrá ayudarte, porque tú no quieres ser salvado. Sino quieres morir, entonces compórtate como tal. Tendrás a muchos protegiéndote, pero ellos no podrán hacerlo si primero tú no te proteges. Entiéndelo_

_Sin quererlo, Namie le sonrió de un modo que a Harry se le detuvo el corazón. Sintió que aquella sonrisa le llegaba como un golpe al pecho y provocaba una sensación cálida dentro de del mismo. Sintió como si su pecho le doliera, pero… era una sensación agradable. Quemaba. La sonrisa de Namie le comenzaba a quemar el corazón, exigiéndole que de una buena vez se decidiera y le plantara un beso en aquel momento, agregándole un "Me gustas" entrecortado por besos. Aún así, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo… ya la había lastimado una vez, y si ella sentía lo mismo que él o no, prefería no saberlo a hacerle daño._

_-Namie… ¿me podrías hacer un favor?- pidió Harry sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago_

_-Sí, dime_

_-No me vuelvas a sonreír así…- Harry juntó su frente con la de ella y un ligero rubor se asomó en las mejillas de ambos_

_-Pe-pero tú dijiste que…- Namie se decía que tenía qué alejarse de Harry antes de que algo grave sucediese_

_-Sé lo que dije, pero… esa sonrisa de hace poco… Namie… Aún no…_

_Entendía perfectamente el mensaje. Harry no quería enamorarse más de ella de lo que estaba, y no le llevaría la contraria, ya que ella misma se decía que ya estaba bien de dejarse llevar por su corazón. Lo primordial era la seguridad de aquel chico, y embobándose cada vez más con él, no era la mejor forma._

_-Hai…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de aquel suceso, Harry tomaba sus distancias conmigo. Supongo que fue porque aquella vez sintió que flaqueaba en algo que se había propuesto soportar hasta el final… al menos hasta algo que el llamara FINAL.

Sonará egoísta, pero así sucedía, el que Harry se comportara de ese modo me hacía más fáciles las cosas a mí. Ahora podía patrullar por las noches, sin miedo de que Harry preguntara el por qué de mis ojeras y mis constantes siestas durante las clases. Sabía que se preocupaba por mí, pero era mejor que no preguntase.

Sin embargo, una noche… antes de que se diera el toque de queda para todos los alumnos de todas las casas, pasó algo. Algo que provocó que Harry se enterara de que yo era parte de la guardia del castillo… y desde ese entonces, todo cambió.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Muchos alumnos corrían aterrados en dirección contraria a la del trío de Hogwarts. Se preguntaban qué sucedía, ya que en los últimos minutos, habían estado en los baños de Myrtle, practicando contra hechizos no permitidos por las reglas de la escuela. Todo para estar listos en caso de cualquier urgencia._

_-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione a varios alumnos que no iban a quedarse a contestarle a la chica más inteligente de Gryffindor_

_-¿A dónde creen que van ustedes¡A la Sala Común¡PRONTO!- les gritó el prefecto que se aseguraba de que todos los Gryffindor corrieran en dirección correcta hacia la Sala Común_

_-¿Pero, qué…!- Harry fue halado por Hermione y Ron, que pudieron leer en la asustada cara del prefecto, que mientras más rápido se moviera todo el mundo, no tendrían qué hacer preguntas con algún peligro pisándoles los talones_

_Sin embargo, a pocos metros de la entrada, se escuchó un grito, y el prefecto que iba detrás del trío por órdenes de uno de los guardias de castillo, se apresuró a adelantarse y averiguar la razón de aquel grito._

_No tardó en darse cuenta del por qué los alumnos habían gritado e intentando armarse de un valor que desgraciadamente no tenía, se puso en frente de todos y encaro a aquel desconocido con túnica negra y con máscaras de esqueleto._

_Aquel hombre apuntó al prefecto con su varita negra de caoba. Una varita desgastada seguramente por tantos duelos con aurores y enemigos diversos. Sabía que podía matar a aquel mago con mucha facilidad, pero quería disfrutar un poco más del miedo de aquel chico, junto con el de todos los espectadores que no se atrevían a moverse. Temían por sus vidas, aunque todos sabían que si el prefecto perdía el duelo, ellos también perderían la vida._

_-¡Avada Kedavra!- se escuchó gritar al mortífago que tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro_

_-¡Expelliarmus!- había gritado el prefecto, recordando que Harry había utilizado el mismo hechizo para combatir al Señor Tenebroso_

_Sin embargo, antes de que los rayos de luz chocaran uno con el otro, una luz blanca cegadora, llegó desde una dirección opuesta a la de aquellos rayos. Chocó contra la maldición y el hechizo de defensa, y los disolvió como sino fueran nada._

_Ambos combatientes miraron hacia donde había salido el rayo blanco y observaron que una chica de cuando menos diez y siete años estaba en pie, con la varita firme, apuntando a una dirección que no era ni al prefecto, ni al mortígafo, sino entre ellos. No había duda, aquella chica había disuelto aquellos hechizos._

_En su túnica, se mostraba un escudo que no era el de la casa Gryffindor. Tampoco era Ravenclaw, y mucho menos Slytehrin._

_-¡Señorita Koishikawa!- dijo el prefecto sorprendido… o más bien, para Harry, contento de verla_

_-¿Pretendías hacerle frente a un mortífago con esa falta de confianza?- preguntó Namie que ahora apuntaba al mortífago y viceversa_

_-Yo…- el prefecto no sabía qué decir. Se había ruborizado por la insinuación de Namie sobre que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero no lo suficientes para quedar con vida_

_-Vete… Llévate a los Gryffindor a otro lugar- le ordenó Namie sin quitarle la vista de encima a su adversario_

_-Koishikawa-chan…- llamó el mortífago deleitándose con el apellido de Namie- … ¿así que estoy frente de una celebridad?_

_-¡Vete ya!- le gritó Namie al prefecto_

_-¿Crees que los dejaría ir así de fácil¿Podrías protegerlos mientras huyen…¿A todos?- el mortífago adoptó la pose de duelo y a Namie le quedó claro de que tendría que defender su vida primero y acabar con el mortífago, antes de poder ver huir a los Gryffindor- Solo uno de los dos sobrevivirá, y permíteme decirte que esa no serás tú. Eres inexperta y demasiado joven. Aunque seas una auror, no quiere decir que puedas conmigo, aunque…- Namie sintió que cada palabra lograba ponerla nerviosa y eso no era buena señal- … por ahí dicen que… tú apenas eres pasante de auror. Eres una aprendiz_

_-Pruébame…- retó Namie sabiendo que al retar a un mortífago estaba alardeando demasiado_

_El mortífago rió entre dientes y susurró que sería una batalla sencilla._

_Por la mente de Namie, pasaban un sin número de hechizos y maldiciones que aquel sujeto podría hacer para comenzar el duelo. Por supuesto que sabía cómo contraatacar, pero no estaba segura de cómo comenzaría él, o siquiera fuera capaz de confiar en sus reflejos._

_Sin embargo, lo tenía. Cuestión de confianza. La primera lección de todo su entrenamiento como auror y lo estaba olvidando._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Cuando hube regresado al Ministerio, muchos elogiaron esa batalla mía contra aquel mortífago. Sin embargo, aquel hombre se había dado a la fuga, después de engañarme con un hechizo cegador y gritarme que se las cobraría completas. Que descubriría mis debilidades y entonces… entonces ese día yo sería la que intentaría huir.

No entendí en aquel momento a qué se refería con debilidad, aunque después, la profesora McGonagall se tomó el tiempo de explicármelo todo: según ella, el no darle tregua y conocer todos los contra hechizos y contra maldiciones, lo habían hecho creer dos cosas: o estaba demasiado bien entrada para ser solamente una aprendiz de auror, o era una niña Elegida que no mencionaba ninguna profecía.

Sin embargo, no me parecía todo tan fabuloso. Había escuchado de duelos más impresionantes que el mío con aquel mortífago y solamente puedo decir que el mío fue flojo. Era obvio que aquel mortífago apenas era un aprendiz también.

Después de aquel combate, no pude ocultar más mi identidad. Todos en Hogwarts se habían enterado esa noche de que era una guardiana del colegio y que además, había podido hacer huir a un mortífago. No era una heroína, pero… ya no me trataban como siempre.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se limitaban a darme los buenos días. Supuse que estaban enojados conmigo por no haberles dicho el "pequeño detalle" de que no era una estudiante como ellos. Que había terminado Hogwarts con un año de anticipación debido a mis buenas notas y promedio, y que por si fuera poco, era miembro de los aurores jóvenes, aspirantes al Departamento de Misterios.

Creo que ese había sido el "detalle" que los había molestado.

Sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, y en cierto modo, había fallado en mi misión, pero el ministro me dijo que aunque me habían descubierto, no se podía hacer mucho. No había tenido opción. Era preferible descubrirme, a dejar que el prefecto y todo un grupo de Gryffindor murieran mientras esperaba la asistencia de alguien más. Seguiría con mi trabajo en Hogwarts, aún si los alumnos no estaban contentos con mi presencia.

No era fácil sostenerles la cara a los que me veían mal, a los que me veían como una heroína, y por supuesto, era más difícil levantarla en frente de Harry y los demás. Así de fácil, como habíamos congeniado, así de fácil nos ignorábamos. Por mi parte, era difícil, pero lo hacía parecer fácil.

Ya no era necesario ponerme el uniforme de Hogwarts, aunque lo seguía haciendo porque me hacía sentir cómoda. Tampoco era necesario regresar a clases, por lo que todos los días me dedicada a pasearme por todo el castillo hasta cansarme y terminar mis rondas, para regresar por la noche a hacer lo mismo.

FLASH BACK

_-¿Que quieres que haga qué?- preguntó Namie desconcertada ante la petición de Hermione_

_-Eso. Quiero que hables con Harry- contestó Hermione. Ambas estaban en la biblioteca, escondidas para que nadie escuchara su plática_

_-Me temo que deberías decirle eso a él. No quiere verme y mucho menos hablarme… y creí que era lo mismo contigo y Ron_

_-Entiendo por qué tuviste qué infiltrarte de ese modo, pero al menos si te considerabas nuestra amiga pudiste habérnoslo contado- reclamó Hermione_

_-¿Has hecho alguna vez un juramento en frente de todo el Ministerio de Magia?- preguntó Namie pensando que Hermione no entendería nada por más que insistiera en el caso_

_-… N-no- contestó Hermione pensando que había metido la pata_

_-Entonces no me digas esas cosas, Granger_

_-¿Hablarás con Harry sí o no?- Hermione le cerró el paso a Namie, quién iba a salir de aquel escondite, dispuesta a seguir con sus rondas matutinas_

_-¿Para qué quieres que hable con él?- preguntó Namie cansada_

_-No sé qué pasaba entre ustedes, pero es obvio que había algo. Harry de repente se presentaba como siempre fue: firme y decidido en sus decisiones y en los problemas; y ahora que no estás… ¿me entiendes?_

_Namie pensó que Harry era un idiota por depender de la sonrisa de una chica._

_-¿Lo harás?- preguntó Hermione preocupada_

_-Está bien, está bien. Lo voy a intentar- contestó Namie sonrojándose por la insistencia de Hermione en el asunto- Dile que lo espero en la puerta principal del castillo a las seis de la tarde_

_Namie salió del escondite, seguida por una Hermione preocupada y molesta._

_-¡Las seis es el toque de queda, Namie!- susurró al darle alcance_

_-Si le interesa hablar conmigo, el toque de queda no le importará- contestó Namie apretando el paso para dejar a Hermione atrás_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al principio pensé que Harry no iría, primero porque estaba molesto conmigo y pensaba que no quería siquiera verme, y en segunda porque a nadie le parecía buena idea estar fuera de su sala común después de las seis de la tarde.

Sin embargo, Potter me sorprendió, y mientras yo miraba a los terrenos fangosos de Hogwarts por la lluvia constate de esa tarde, alguien me tocó el hombro mientras pensaba que ya era hora de retirarme a patrullar otra zona, le había dado mucho tiempo de espera y dentro de poco, otro guardia llegaría a vigilar la puerta.

FLASH BACK

_-Te dije que a las seis- reclamó Namie en un susurro, vigilando a su alrededor de que no viniera nadie_

_-¿Sabes lo difícil que es burlar a todos los guardias que hay desde la última violación de seguridad?- contestó Harry_

_-Como sea. Vámonos de una vez antes de que alguien llegue- contestó Namie retirándose de aquel lugar_

_-¡Koishikawa!- llamó una voz que venía bajando las escaleras_

_-Ay, no…- dijo ella con pesadez y le hizo una seña discreta a Harry de que se quedara callado y quieto. Se giró hacia aquella persona que la había llamado y con una sonrisa lo saludó- Hola, Feather_

_-¡Nada de Holas, Koishikawa!- reprendió aquel hombre mayor- ¿Ya deberías estar llegando a tu próxima zona de patrullaje¿no es así¡¿Qué haces aquí todavía!_

_-Lo siento mucho… Es solo que…_

_-No te gusta dejar la zona desprotegida mientras llega el suplente¿cierto¡No seas tonta¡Mientras tú esperas, hay otras zonas desprotegidas¡Vete de una vez!_

_-¡Lo siento mucho!- Namie dio un respingo y se fue casi corriendo del lugar, seguida de cerca por Harry que no dejaba de ver a aquel hombre que le había gritado a su amiga y no sin antes escucharlo susurrar algo_

_-Un duelo con un mortífago joven y ya piensa que puede liderar la guardia del castillo… ¡Jóvenes aurores!_

_¿Mortífago joven¿Namie se había batido a duelo con un mortífago joven? Eso no lo sabía._

_Al poco tiempo dejaron de correr y aún agitada, Namie comenzó a caminar, vigilando que no hubiera ningún alumno en los pasillos, ni tampoco en las aulas._

_-¡Uff!... Siento que hayas presenciado eso, Harry. Me sucede muy a menudo…- dijo Namie cuando hubo terminado de inspeccionar un aula_

_-¿Qué?... Yo pensé que…_

_-¿Me daban un buen trato por ser "niña prodigio"?- preguntó Namie haciendo una mueca de burla sobre la última frase- … No soy ninguna prodigio, y tampoco me tratan bien. Hay aurores mucho más avanzados y buenos que yo, o al menos eso es lo que opino. Sin embargo el ministro dijo que debía tomar yo la misión y nadie más… Aunque, el hecho de ser joven es lo que altera a la mayoría de los aurores. Si piensas ser uno, Harry… te recomiendo que te vayas preparando. Los aurores son muy unidos, pero se trata de los más experimentados. Los jóvenes y aún más los aprendices, parece que debemos perder alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo para ser considerados aurores expertos- Namie tenía cuidado de lo que hablaba y cómo hablaba, ya que si era descubierta hablando sola, habría problemas porque…- Los aurores hoy en día son desconfiados, y más de los jóvenes. Dicen que somos blanco fácil para Voldemort porque puede tentarnos a unirnos a sus filas de diversas formas…_

_-Pero…- Harry iba a comentar sobre Tonks y otros aurores que conocía_

_-Claro que hay sus excepciones- Namie volteó con él, y aunque no lo veía, le esbozó una sonrisa tierna, que quería decir que no se preocupara por ella- Como esas excepciones que estás pensando y conoces_

_-Namie…_

_-No te preocupes, Harry. Estaré bien. Ya estoy acostumbrada a que me traten y hablen como una novata. Después de todo, eso es lo que soy- le volteó la cara. Se había dado cuenta de que le había sonreído sin proponérselo. Pero él tenía ese efecto en ella… el hacerla brindarle una sonrisa cada que lo veía, solo que en los últimos días… la tensión era demasiada que no se sentía con derecho a dirigirle siquiera una mirada_

_-¿De qué querías hablarme?- preguntó Harry sintiendo oportuno el momento_

_-Seré sincera, Harry… Hermione está preocupada por ti. Ella misma me dijo que hablara contigo. ¿Qué te está pasando, Harry?- preguntó Namie inspeccionado otra aula_

_-Si lo haces por Hermione, no me interesa. Iré a preguntarle mejor a ella qué es lo que quiere- contestó Harry molesto_

_-¡Hey!- Namie intentó tomar la muñeca de Harry en la nada y de suerte acertó- ¡Ven acá! No me dejas terminar- le jaló la muñeca y a tirones, lo hizo entrar en el aula que había terminado de inspeccionar_

_-¡Déjame ir¡Te van a reprender otra vez si pierdes más el tiempo!- espetó Harry quitándose la capa invisible cuando escuchó que Namie había cerrado la puerta_

_-Es mejor a no arreglar las cosas contigo_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, entonces?- preguntó Harry desesperado_

_-¡Si tanto me necesitas, por qué no dejas tu orgullo¿eh!- contestó Namie acercándose a él_

_-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Harry sin entender una palabra, pero lo que le había dicho la chica de cabellos negros lo había hecho sonrojar_

_-Eso que escuchas. Si tanto necesitas de mí¿por qué no dejas tu orgullo y volvemos a ser amigos?_

_-¿Quién te ha dicho que necesito de ti?- cuestionó Harry intentando hacerse el fuerte, pero las palabras de Namie eran ciertas_

_-¡Hermione!_

_Harry pensó en aquel momento que mataría a Hermione. Estaba harto de que su amiga se metiera en su vida y que además, le dijera cosas a la chica que le gustaba sobre sus sentimientos con respecto a ella. Diciéndole que la necesitaba, era como decirle abiertamente que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque… eso debía saberlo desde aquel día en que le pidió que no le sonriera de aquel modo._

_Namie soltó un suspiro y se acercó a Harry para tomarle el rostro con ambas manos._

_-Escucha, Harry, voy a ser directa contigo- Harry pensó que era mejor soltarse, así que lo hizo, lo que provocó que Namie se molestara y le soltara la verdad de un modo más crudo- Mi objetivo principal es tu seguridad, así que por eso es que debo estar lo más cerca de ti posible. Si todo Hogwarts se derrumba, seré la responsable de sacarte con vida, con o sin amigos… ¿Me entiendes?_

_-¿Así que soy eso para ti¡¿Una misión!- espetó Harry realmente molesto_

_-¡Harry, por favor¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que en ésta estúpida guerra tú eres una de las piezas clave para poder acabar con Voldemort! Si tú mueres…_

_-¡Será más difícil encontrarlo, ya lo sé!_

_-¡No me grites!_

_-Hubiera preferido no hablar contigo, Namie…- Harry tomó la capa invisible y cuando se la iba a echar a los hombros, la voz de Namie le llamó la atención_

_-Si tú mueres… no solo habré fallado en mi misión… sino también les habré fallado a miles de personas que cuentan conmigo, y además… me habré fallado a mí misma…_

_-¿Por qué¿Porque no podrás convertirte en una auror experimentada?- Harry no quería siquiera verla_

_-No… Yo me propuse protegerte, Harry. No solo por mi misión, sino porque… eres importante para mí. Más importante de lo que cualquier persona podría serlo…- sabía que estaba hablando más de la cuenta y debía detenerse, sino… estaría faltando a la petición que le había hecho Harry_

_-Namie… yo no quiero que me protejas- contestó Harry con frialdad, y aquellas palabras taladraron el corazón de la aprendiz de auror- Durante toda mi vida, muchas personas han muerto intentando protegerme… por eso…- Namie sabía a quiénes se refería, pero eran órdenes que se le habían dado y no por caprichos de Harry iba a desobedecerlas- Namie…- Harry volteó con ella, tirando la capa invisible, se acercó y la tomó por los hombros- no quiero que tú me protejas. No quiero que te pase lo mismo… No quiero perder a otra persona que quiero…_

_Ella bajó la mirada y pensó que la petición de él era razonable, solo que estaba el "pequeño detalle" que había jurado llevar su misión a cabo y a como diera lugar, incluso si tenía qué perder la vida en el intento._

_Otra vez los "detalles". Definitivamente eso era una señal, de que los detalles siempre eran importantes dentro de sus decisiones._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No pude responderle, pero estaba segura de que él sabía cuál sería mi respuesta. A pesar de sus sentimientos, no iba a cambiar de parecer, y en el momento en que me abrazó, sentía su coraje. El coraje de tener qué aceptar, que por mucho que él me insistiera, no cambiaría de parecer… y él tampoco cambiaría sus ideas con respecto a mí. Eso quería decir que… nos cuidaríamos mutuamente.

Miento si digo que las cosas, después de esa plática, volvieron a la normalidad. Nuestra relación era más de formalidades cuando nos veíamos por los pasillos, y Hermione ya me había reclamado el no haber hablado sinceramente con él. Pero más sincera no pude haber sido.

Ella no se daba cuenta, de que las miradas de Harry habían cambiado, y cada vez me hacían sentir más… incómoda, podría decirlo. Sabía que esa no era su intención. Sus miradas eran, de un chico que está enamorado… y no mentiré que yo le respondía con sonrisas del mismo modo.

Distracciones tenía por doquier, pero se hacían más presentes cada que el final del curso llegaba. No entendía por qué tenía Voldemort qué esperar tanto. Era más fácil atacar de una vez. Así nos ahorraría a todos mucho trabajo.

Hasta que una noche… todo se volvió negro. Uno a uno fueron cayendo los guardias del castillo, y lo peor de todo es que el ataque había sido después de las seis de la tarde.

Todos los alumnos de sus respectivas casas estaban en un solo punto reunidos, lo que quería decir que se volvían más vulnerables a que los encontraran. Si eso sucedía… se produciría una matanza en Hogwarts que ni siquiera el Departamento de Misterios podría ocultar.

Con lo que a mí respecta, me aterraba la idea de ir descubriendo cadáveres por doquier. Tenía qué admitirlo, era una novata.

Feather me dijo que fuera a la sala común de Gryffindor y que me las ingeniara para sacar a Harry de ahí, que la seguridad de Harry Potter era nuestro objetivo principal. Había mandado ya a otros aurores a las demás casas para proteger a los alumnos, así que yo, como asignada guardiana de Harry Potter, no podría perder más tiempo en aquel lugar.

FLASH BACK

_-¡Vete ya¡Su seguridad es nuestra prioridad!- le ordenó un auror de escasos veinte años a Namie, quién sin objetar asintió con la cabeza y buscó a Harry en toda la sala común_

_Cuando lo encontró, Hermione y Ron no le soltaban los brazos, dispuestos a no dejarlo irse a ningún lado. Ellos también querían estar con él cuando lo peor tuviera qué ocurrir._

_-¡Vámonos!- dijo Namie tomando una de las manos de Harry, pero Ron y Hermione lo detuvieron_

_-¡Nos llevas a nosotros también o no se van!- dijo Hermione halando a Harry_

_-¡Esto no es como los años pasados¡Los mortífagos no se detendrán solo porque intentan protegerlo!- contestó Namie pensando por dónde podrían irse para escapar de aquel lugar_

_-¡Siempre lo hemos sabido!- contestó Ron_

_-¡Namie, vete!- gritó aquel chico que comenzaba a murmurar un hechizo que protegiera la puerta principal de la sala común_

_Namie se dio cuenta de que no había mucho tiempo, así que decidió que tendría qué llevarse a los amigos inseparables de Harry._

_Un golpe fuerte se escuchó detrás del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Todos los alumnos se estremecieron. Comenzaron a gritar y rápidamente la sala común se convirtió en la habitación del pánico._

_Namie sabía que su compañero auror era capaz de detener cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente, solo esperaba que esa cosa que había hecho ese ruido tan fuerte en la entrada, no fuera Voldemort, porque entonces, lloraría mucho la pérdida de uno de sus amigos._

_No obstante, tenía qué irse. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a combatir a su lado, pero Harry tenía qué salir de aquel lugar antes de que Voldemort lo encontrara, o al menos, si es que iba a encontrarlo, que fuera a solas y no estando en desventaja._

_Harry miró con temor que algo se acercaba, pero no pudo saber qué era porque Namie lo había jalado de la muñeca y Ron y Hermione fueron detrás de ellos, escondiéndose todos en la amplia chimenea._

_De pronto, se desmoronaron en el húmedo césped._

_Harry fue el primero en ponerse en pie, seguido de Namie, Ron y Hermione. La primera les ordenó sacar sus varitas para estar preparados a cualquier ataque._

_Al principio, Harry no sabía en dónde se encontraba. Podía ver que el césped estaba mojado, quizás eso era obra de la niebla que cubría la mayor parte de sus pies. Pero lo más importante en aquellos momentos, y a juzgar por cómo Namie miraba a su alrededor, era protegerse entre ellos._

_-Esto no me gusta…- decía Ron constantemente_

_-Permanezcan juntos- dijo Namie tomando a Ron de la mano- Tómense de las manos_

_Hermione hizo caso inmediato y le tomó la mano a Ron, y Harry a Hermione. Sin embargo, Harry se soltó de Hermione y se emparejó con Namie, quién jalaba a Ron dispuesta a no soltarlo a menos que fuera indispensable._

_-¡Harry, no des la espalda!- ordenó Namie al verlo al lado suyo_

_-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó Harry molesto_

_-Hacer mi trabajo y tú lo estás haciendo cada vez más difícil, junto con ellos- señaló a Hermione y a Ron, quiénes bajaron la cabeza avergonzados_

_-¡Ya habíamos hablado de eso, Namie¡No quiero que lo hagas!_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sabía que Harry estaba enojado simplemente por el hecho de que por más que me repitiera que no lo hiciera, no le haría caso. Había algo dentro de ese asunto, que no podía ignorar. El hecho era que por más que Harry hubiera escapado miles de veces de Voldemort, aún era inexperto en el campo de enfrentar a mortífagos. Sus sentimientos ganaban sobre su razón y había qué tener sangre fría para poder enfrentar aquellos obstáculos.

Debería hablar aquí de cómo sucedió la batalla con el señor Tenebroso, pero solamente resaltaré el hecho de que subestimé al niño que vivió. De él es todo el crédito de que la época del terror en el mundo mágico haya terminado. Ningún otro auror estuvo en el evento más que yo y ni siquiera puede hacerle frente a Lord Voldermort, por más experimentada que me sentía.

Harry terminó protegiéndome y protegiendo a sus amigos, como siempre lo hacía. Sé que fallé en mi misión, pero no lo fue del todo. Lo ayudé en su lucha, pero al final comprendí, que era una batalla que Harry y Lord Voldemort debían librar. Ese era su destino y nadie más podía interceder en eso.

Tal y como la profecía dijo: uno de los dos debía morir. Ése para mí, sería el más hábil e inteligente de los dos. Harry peleó por lo que creía, y sobre todo, peleó por sí mismo. Voldemort peleaba por sus ideales, por lo que quería y creía. Supongo que ambos tenían eso en común… y si me preguntaran si hubo un malo o un bueno… solamente puedo decir que presencié una batalla de dos hombres peleando por sobrevivir, protegiendo sus ideas.

Sé que quizás me manden llamar mañana cuando terminen de leer esto, o quizás no. Pero no estaré arrepentida de nada de lo que está escrito en éstas páginas.

Namie Koishikawa

Aprendiz de Auror.

Clave: 12Bochornos36b

Aún con la pluma en la mano, Namie puso las hojas que había escrito como informe de su trabajo en Hogwarts y las metió en una carpeta morada. Con un golpe de la varita hizo que en la carpeta apareciera su nombre y el asunto con el que iba dirigido al ministro.

Después, metió su varita a los bolsillos de su túnica y apoyando sus manos bajo su mentón, se apoyó en la mesa para recordar el día en el que todos los aurores dejaron Hogwarts.

FLASH BACK

_-Te escribiré seguido. Lo prometo- dijo Hermione abrazando a Namie_

_-Está bien. Sino lo haces, te dejaré caer una maldición de donde quiera que esté_

_-¡Qué alentador, gracias!- le dijo Hermione retirándose de Namie_

_Ron se acercó a Namie con un paquete y se lo entregó._

_-Es de mi mamá. Dice que sabe que en Japón hace mucho frío y no le gustaría que te resfriaras- Namie desenvolvía el paquete mientras escuchaba a Ron- También es para que no te olvides de Hogwarts ni de Inglaterra- lo que sacó del paquete, no fue más que una bufanda roja con hilos dorados y un león grabado en ambos extremos. Era bastante larga_

_-¡Kawaii!- dijo Namie emocionada mirando la larga bufanda_

_-Sabía que dirías algo así- dijo Ron esbozando una sonrisa triste_

_-Vamos, que no me voy a morir- dijo Namie mirándolos a todos con extrañeza, le parecía extraño ver que se ponían tristes solamente porque se regresaba a Japón_

_-¿Nos visitarás?- preguntó Hermione_

_-Si ustedes quieren, lo haré- contestó Namie metiendo la bufanda en el paquete_

_-¡Qué pregunta!_

_-Mi mamá implorará que lo hagas. Quiere conocerte porque le hemos hablado mucho de ti- contestó Ron con una sonrisa divertida_

_-Está bien. En cuanto tenga cosas qué hacer en Inglaterra, iré a visitarlos_

_Hermione y Ron olvidaban que Namie era auror de tiempo completo y no era como estar en la escuela, esperando vacaciones para poder irse de viaje a cualquier parte._

_-Cuídate, Namie…- una tercera voz sacó de sus pensamientos a Ron y Hermione sobre lo difícil que quizás sería volver a verla, y a Namie, sobre que no podría esperar a que fuera invierno para vestir la bufanda_

_-Ah… Lo haré. Ustedes también cuídense- dijo ella mirando al chico de anteojos que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían llegado al andén de Hogsmade para despedir a los aurores_

_-Ven, Ron… Vamos para acá a despedir a los demás- dijo Hermione cuando se dio cuenta del ambiente tan tenso que estaba creándose por la presencia inoportuna de ellos dos_

_-¿Eh¡Pero Feather no me cae bien!- dijo Ron siendo jalado por Hermione_

_-¡Cállate, torpe, te va a escuchar!- dijo Hermione mientras los dos se alejaban_

_Harry y Namie solamente observaron cómo ambos se retiraban, esbozando sonrisas y pequeñas risas sobre los reclamos de Ron y regaños de Hermione. Pero cuando hubieron estado completamente callados y solos, no se animaban a mirarse a los ojos. Sabían que sería una despedida, pero aún quedaba un tema por resolver; aquel en el que Harry había dicho "Aún no"._

_-¿Te irás inmediatamente, o…?- preguntó Harry para entablar conversación_

_-No… primero tengo qué entregar mi informe. Después podré partir hacia Japón- contestó Namie algo nerviosa_

_-Ya veo…_

_Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más y se quedaron ahí, callados y nerviosos. Sin saber nada más qué decir._

_Harry no soportaba aquel ambiente de tensión, y anhelaba tanto abrazarla, que mandó todas las miradas al diablo. Tomó la mano de Namie y la haló hacia él para abrazarla, apretándola suavemente contra sí mismo, para sentirla aún más cerca en aquellos momentos donde sabía que había qué separarse._

_Ella no reaccionó al principio. Solamente se quedó pegada a Harry como sino entendiera lo que era un abrazo, o mejor dicho… parecía entender que el abrazo era en significado de un "hasta pronto"… pero era algo ahogado. Supo que él sentía tristeza de tener qué despedirse y no haber hablado nunca de sus sentimientos._

_Mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, sintió cómo ella lo abrazaba por la espalda, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para alcanzar los hombros, pero era inútil, porque no llegaba a ser tan alta como él. Se quedó a medio camino, entre el cuello de Harry y sus hombros. Sabía que no estaba llorando, pero sentía que ella también estaba triste. Tenía tantas cosas qué decirle, pero no sabía por cuál comenzar, y dentro de él, una voz le decía que quedarse abrazados hasta el final era lo único que podía hacer para no empeorar más la situación y hacerla llorar._

_Namie sentía un nudo muy apretado en la garganta, pero no quería llorar. Había decidido no hacerlo porque de lo contrario, todos lo harían también y no quería hacerlos sentir tristes con su partida, aunque era obvio que eso sucedería. Se quedó oliendo el aroma de Harry. Le encantaba la fragancia que usaba, si es que usaba una y sintió la necesidad de no subir a ese tren especial que los llevaría a Londres._

_El silbato del tren se escuchó ruidosamente por el andén y era señal de que ya era hora de que todos los aurores lo abordaran. Era hora de regresar._

_Muchos comenzaban a subir, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a soltar a Namie y ella tampoco quería hacerlo. Sabía que tenía qué irse, pero solamente pedía un poco más de tiempo para decidir si hacía lo que tenía en mente o no._

_-Koishikawa… es hora de irnos…- dijo la voz de Feather que ésta vez, no sonaba molesta o algo por el estilo, sino que se escuchaba lastimera, como si lamentara el hecho de tener qué decirle que era hora de partir_

_No esperó respuesta de ellos y subió al tren dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz de pena. Sabía que Namie se había enamorado del niño que vivió y viceversa. No era experto en esos temas, pero era evidente para él. Aunque siempre reprendía a la aprendiz de auror, no le deseaba ninguna pena._

_-Te voy a extrañar…- dijo Namie intentando contener la primera lágrima_

_-Yo también…_

_El que Harry no disminuyera en nada la opresión de su abrazo, no ayudaba a que Namie quisiera separarse de él, pero… tenía qué hacerlo. No podía hacer que el tren se retrasara más. Difícilmente, fue retirando sus brazos de la espalda de él y la separación fue aún más lenta. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, así que solamente miró hacia el piso tristemente._

_-Me gustas…- le susurró Harry al darse cuenta de que ella no quería mirarlo_

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que ella le dirigiera una mirada rápidamente. Estaba sorprendida con la facilidad con la que le había declarado sus sentimientos, pero… quizás era demasiado tarde para eso. Ella se iría y no porque Harry le dijera que le gustaba iba a quedarse._

_Todos los demás aurores ya estaban dentro del tren, esperando a que Namie subiera. Algunos alumnos susurraban que nada más estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que parecía tener quince años. Que debería de adoptar una actitud más seria y madura para el cargo que tenía en el ministerio._

_Haciendo caso omiso a todas las críticas, Namie solamente le sonrió a Harry con tristeza y le acarició la mejilla. No sabía qué podía decirle, o mejor dicho, quería decirle algo, pero… no se atrevía. Si abría la boca, posiblemente saldrían palabras que no tendrían vuelta atrás y por lo tanto, llevarían más tiempo._

_Retiró su mano del rostro de la persona que amaba y deslizándola suavemente por el brazo de él, se fue alejando hasta que el roce de los dedos de ambos, marcaron la separación total._

_Se dirigió a la puerta del tren y subiendo a él, le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Harry, que le sonreía desde donde lo había dejado._

_Ella también se la devolvió, pero no podía seguir haciéndose la fuerte, así que inmediatamente se metió, antes de que su sonrisa se desvaneciera y diera paso a una mueca de profundo dolor._

_La puerta del tren se cerró tras ella y cuando eso sucedió, el tren comenzó a moverse. A emprender marcha hacia Londres._

_Sintió el ligero movimiento en sus pies y eso le indicaba que estaban alejándose de la estación. No había marcha atrás, a menos que saltara desde la parte trasera del tren. No era capaz de eso. No podía regresar. Las cosas así tenían qué ser. Harry le había dicho sus sentimientos, pero ella ya los sabía… Las cosas entonces… ¿terminaban así? Quizás. Algo le decía que así tenían qué terminar. Desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Harry, ella sabía claramente que ante una declaración, el resultado habría sido ese. Solamente la declaración._

_Sintió sus piernas como mantequilla al sol y se recargó contra la puerta del tren. Restregó los ojos y se apretó más contra la puerta, abrazando en regalo de la madre de Ron. El nudo en la garganta no la dejaba continuar. Sentía que su cara se ponía roja y se llevó una mano a la boca, para sofocar los sollozos que ya no podía contener._

_Avanzó para ir a algún apartado que estuviera vacío, pero al segundo intento de dar un paso, no pudo más. Se dejó caer en el piso del tren aún en movimiento y comenzó a llorar aún tapándose la boca con la mano y sosteniéndose con la otra sobre el piso._

_El paquete de Ron cayó y se abrió nuevamente para dejar ver la bufanda roja con hilos dorados perfectamente doblada por ella hacía poco._

_Su mirada se dirigió a ella, y recordó las palabras de Ron. Era un regalo para que no se olvidara de Hogwarts y de las personas que había conocido ahí. Pero esa bufanda le recordaba más a Harry que a cualquier otra cosa, y ese detalle, solamente la hacía llorar con más fuerza. Solamente hacía que su corazón sintiera más dolor._

_Alguien se postró en frente de ella y la miró en el piso, tapándose la boca y soltando lágrimas sin poder contenerse. Se hincó en frente de ella y le rodeó la cabeza con sus brazos, intentando darle consuelo para la decisión que no tenía remedio._

_-No sé si eres tonta o lo hiciste bien, novata…- dijo Feather sintiendo pena por la pobre chica que había aguantado el llanto hasta el final_

_Podía darle el mérito de haber sido fuerte hasta ese punto, pero… no sabía si en realidad había sido la mejor decisión para ella. Confiaba en que se recuperaría. La consideraba una niña fuerte, pero nunca creyó que, pudiera verla así de destrozada. La había visto herida muchas veces, pero… no tan herida y de ese modo._

_Namie no se aferró a Feather, solamente tomaba la bufanda y seguía llorando, escondiendo su rostro en ella, como si se trata de Hermione, Ron o Harry a quién estuviera aferrándose._

_Sabía que podría volver a verlos, pero… el detalle radicaba en que quería responderle a Harry lo mismo. Sin embargo, solamente sabía que tenía qué responder de aquel modo… SONRIÉNDOLE, como él le había pedido que siempre hiciera._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Namie¿ya terminaste de escribir tu informe?- preguntó una anciana que se asomó a la oficina de la aprendiz de auror

-Sí, he terminado ya. ¿Venía por él?- preguntó Namie dejando la pluma en el tintero

-Solamente para dejarla en la oficina del Ministro. Quiere leerlo mañana temprano- contestó la anciana entrando en la oficina

-Aquí tiene- Namie le entregó el escrito esbozando una sonrisa

-Es que hayas mentido un poco en tu informe, niña, no quisiera ver que te manda llamar el ministro por algo que escribiste y no le guste- contestó la anciana preocupada

-Ah… ¿No es un delito mentir en los informes?- preguntó Namie poniéndose en pie

-Lo es… pero, niña Namie, eres apenas una aprendiz, si algo no le gusta al ministro podría revocarte a otro servicio

-Correré el riesgo- contestó Namie poniéndose la túnica de viaje que estaba colgada en el perchero antes de salir de la oficina

-¿Segura que no quieres leerlo y corregirlo antes de entregarlo?- preguntó la anciana mirando la carpeta morada y las hojas dentro de ella- No vaya a ser que hayas escrito algo que delate tus debilidades

-Todo el mundo tiene debilidades- dijo Namie sonriéndole nuevamente a la anciana

-Pero pareciera que ella no las tiene- interrumpió una chica que asomó la cabeza como si se tratara de cualquier otra oficina

-¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que tengo debilidades- contestó Namie extrañada

-¿Ah, sí¿Cuáles son, Koishikawa?- preguntó la chica que apenas acababa de llegar

-Dije que las tengo, más no voy a decírtelas

-¡No seas así! Anda, dime una. Somos compañeras de trabajo¿no? Ni que fuera a decírselas al enemigo

-Averiguaba…- le contestó Namie sonriendo con seguridad

-Qué mala eres…

-Ya me voy- dijo Namie cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta

-Le entregaré esto al ministro, niña Namie

-Hai- fue la última sonrisa que le esbozó Namie a la anciana antes de salir de su oficina

-¿Crees que esa niña tenga alguna debilidad?- preguntó la chica que había llegado de improviso a escuchar la conversación entre la japonesa y la anciana- Conozco a muchas personas que tienen al menos una debilidad, por muy tonta que sea. Pero ella… la he visto dudar, pero no veo que le tenga miedo a algo o se detenga por algo

-Quizás la debilidad que debes buscar en ella, no es dentro del campo de batalla- la anciana salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta con llave

-¿Qué quiere decir, anciana?

-Me refiero a ver dentro de su corazón

-¡Bah¡¿Koishikawa enamorada¡No te creo! Es dura y fría como una piedra. Sus sonrisas solamente son para no hacer sentir mal a la gente

-Tal vez, pero conozco muchas personas que su debilidad es una sonrisa

-¿Se vuelven vulnerables por una sonrisa¡No te creo¡Eso es absurdo!

-No, no lo es. Llegará el día en que tú también te sientas vulnerable por detalles tan pequeños como esos

-¿Entonces crees que la debilidad de esa niña sea… una sonrisa?

-Yo nunca dije eso. Solamente son especulaciones

-Ah… quizás nunca lo sabremos- dijo la chica suspirando

-Quizás…

Eran cosas que siempre escuchaba de la gente. Solían decir que yo eran más fría que cualquier persona que hubieran conocido y que mi actitud de sonreírle a la gente y de ser gentil, era mera actuación. Sin embargo, debo admitirlo, por un tiempo lo fue. Trabajar con los aurores lo volvía a uno desconfiado y quizás, amargado. Pero aprendí mucho estando en Hogwarts y puedo decir que estoy contenta de haber regresado. No me siento la misma de siempre, aunque mis compañeros de trabajo piensen eso de mí.

Hace meses que dejé Hogwarts y a penas pude concluir mi informe sobre lo que sucedió ahí. Quizás el ministro me reprenda por el tiempo tardado y sobre todo… por el tema en el que me enfoqué, pero… no se atrevería de echarme del grupo de aprendices. Lo conozco muy bien para saber que no se atrevería.

-¡Buenas noches, Koishikawa!- dijeron dos adultos que pasaron de largo de ella, deteniéndose solamente a saludarla respetuosamente

-Buenas noches- contestó ella sonriéndoles

Quizás la técnica de las sonrisas me ayude a tener buenas relaciones con toda la gente, pero… descubrí que mi sonrisa puede hacer más que eso. Mi sonrisa puede ser indispensable para algunas personas. Puedo ser indispensable para alguien. Por eso ahora, lo hago con naturalidad. No por caerle bien a las personas, sino porque me nace.

Nadie sabe de ese cambio de pensar en mí, pero no me importa mucho. Lo importante es que ya no me hace sentir vacía.

-¡Namie!- se detuvo al reconocer la voz de quién me llamaba

-Hola, Harry. ¿Ya te vas a casa?- preguntó Namie con una sonrisa

-Aún no, me queda trabajo qué hacer. ¿Tú ya te vas?

-Sí. Terminé mi informe por fin. El trabajo de los primeros días parece no tener fin¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no importa. No me quejo me va bien.

-¡Potter¿podrías venir un momento, por favor!- pidió un chico que estaba cerca de la estatua de duende dorada del corredor principal del ministerio

-¡Ya voy!- en seguida volteó con Namie y sonriéndole, solamente como lo hacía con ella, le dijo- Bien. Entonces, nos veremos mañana

-Prometiste invitarme a cenar, así que espero que no rompas tu promesa, Potter- dijo Namie alzando la ceja en signo de coquetería

-No, no se me olvida y no romperé mi promesa- contestó Harry y se despidió de Namie dándole un beso en la frente- Hasta mañana

-.. Ajá…- contestó Namie sintiéndose idiota porque su corazón comenzaba a saltar como si fuera una quinceañera enamorada en un país rosa

Observé a Harry dándole y recibiendo indicaciones de ese chico que lo había llamado. No imaginaba, cuando estaba en Hogwarts, que tendría tanto contacto con él. Pensé que después de mi servicio volveríamos a ser dos desconocidos, que yo regresaría a Japón y él se quedaría aquí, en Inglaterra, pero… creo que el ministerio siempre juega en mi contra.

Me toqué la frente, pensando en que ese era el primer beso que Harry me había dado desde que nos conocimos y solo por eso, sentí cómo mis mejillas se encendieron y un conejito dentro de mi mente comenzaba a saltar como si le hubieran regalado un racimo de zanahorias recién cortadas.

-Ella es Namie Koishikawa¿no?- preguntó una mujer a otra que estaban en la recepción, observándola cómo miraba a Harry como una boba

-Sí, es ella. Es la niña de la que estaban hablando la anciana del cuarto piso subterráneo y su compañera de trabajo- contestó la otra mujer sin evitar que sus palabras llegaran a oídos de la chica

-Es muy joven. Pensé que era más grande

-¿Lo dices por lo que decían¿De que no tiene ninguna debilidad?- Namie las miraba de reojo, después de todo, estaba de espaldas a ellas y solamente escuchaba su plática y se preguntaba, si ser de ese modo tendría algo de extraordinario. Quizás la consideraran como un fenómeno. Para el caso, consideraba absurdo que todos dijeran que ella sería perfecta pareja para Harry, ya que ambos eran talentosos y… ese tipo de cosas.

_¿Que no tengo debilidades¿Que si poseo alguna? La respuesta es sí. Sí tengo una debilidad… Y esa debilidad… siempre será Harry Potter…_

**_ FIN_**

* * *

**Sí! Por fin terminé este fic -! La verdad es que me había olvidado algo de él XD… hasta hoy que estaba leyendo cosas pasadas que he escrito y lo vi ahí, en mi carpeta de fics, que estaba el pobrecito abandonado XD. Lo siento, soy muy distraída y bueno, había estado enfocada a otro fic que tengo por ahí.**

**Por otro lado, este fic me ha encantado o. Tiene todo lo que había esperado ponerle y lo mejor de todo y mi tema preferido: UN FINAL ABIERTO. Me encantan estos finales, así que no me golpeen si creen que le hace falta algo más específico. Me gusta que los lectores se imaginen lo que pasó después… aunque muchos prefieren saberlo detalladamente.**

**Es un one shot, así que no tiene continuación ññ… Gommen!**

* * *


End file.
